


It's Better if You Do

by CharleighA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrogant Levi, Best Friends, China, Co-Written, Crossover, Eren dont take no shit!, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, Lots of blushing, M/M, Mischievius Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Yuri is caught up in all this mess, Russia, Sassy Eren Yeager, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Slow burn Levi/eren, Spain, You know Viktor is all about Yuuri, savage Levi, sweet victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleighA/pseuds/CharleighA
Summary: Victor and Levi expect another year of the two solely fighting for the Gold. Little do they know, a new pair of skaters are coming into the competition to give them a run for their money. Will one of these newbies sneak away with the Gold? Or will they win much, much more?





	1. Arrival to Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this started out as a collaboration piece between a friend and I. We are super excited. Please leave a comment to let us know what you think. :D
> 
> So THERE WILL BE SMUT, but it will start with Viktuuri because they are so sweet and perfect! Then it will be Levi and Eren once Levi can stop being a mega douche. But that takes time. ;)
> 
> Chapter three will be where the collaboration ends. Sad face. :( But the show must go on!
> 
> Enjoy!

Landing was always the worst part of any flight for Yuri, even worse than take off or any turbulence he had ever experienced. This time, though, Yuri felt a different anxiety bubbling in his gut. He was skating in the Cup of Spain for his spot at the Grand Prix finals. This time landing meant that he was going to fulfill his life time dream of skating against Victor Nikiforov, his idol from as early as he could remember. They would be landing in Barcelona, Spain, for the first competition. If he advanced he would be going to China, and then finally to Russia for the Finals. 

Beside Yuri sat Eren Yeager, his best friend. They had met four years ago when Yuri traveled to Detroit to train under Celestino and they almost immediately became attached at the hip. They became known as a pair of trouble makers, though Yuri tended to be a bystander to Eren’s mischief. They were now roommates and tried to travel to every competition together, never apart for more than a few days at a time. 

As the plane circled the runway Eren grabbed Yuri’s hand and squeezed reassuringly, smiling brightly at his friend. Yuri clasped Eren’s hand back firmly, holding his breath until he felt like he was about to pass out. The landing was smooth, much to both of their relief, and soon they were gathering their belongings and heading out towards the terminal. Both boys could hardly hold back their excitement as they practically ran to get their bags.

“Here’s mine,” Yuri yelled, grabbing his official ‘Skate Japan’ bag and tossing towards Eren. “Got yours too,” the raven exclaimed, grabbing Eren’s German flag colored bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Eren picked up Yuri’s bag and took his own from his friend. Eren always did the heavy loading like carrying stuff and while Yuri did anything that involved talking like getting cabs and checking into hotels. 

“Let’s do this!” Eren smirked, walking towards the exit of the airport. Yuri giggled, following his friend like he always did. They waited patiently for Yuri to pull up the E-mail with the address to the hotel before raven flagged down a cab for them to take. Yuri asked the driver to pop the trunk in Spanish so Eren could put their bags away. Yuri was fluent in several languages including English, Japanese, and German, but he knew the basics to so many more.  
“Ready?” Yuri asked when the brunette hoped in the cab and Eren nodded, closing the door behind him. As they pulled into traffic Eren wanted to roll down his window and enjoy the breeze but decided to wait until later and hit the beach to get his fill of the warm environment. Detroit was cold and miserable and he had missed the sun. On the driver’s side, Yuri was staring out the window longingly. The Ocean was fully visible, its vast expanse was light blue and it reminded Yuri of Victor’s beautiful sparkling eyes. 

He blushed at the thought of finally meeting Victor after admiring him for so many years. Eren nudged his friend in the ribs, snickering mischievously, knowing what his friend was thinking about. It was no secret that Yuri had a crush on the older man. It had started in Yuri’s teen years and had only grown in intensity as he aged. But for as mean as Eren was about his Japanese friends crush, Yuri knew Eren was just as big a fan boy for Levi Ackerman. Levi would be skating this year as well, and despite Levi’s reputation for being an arrogant asshole, he knew Eren was about to jump out his skin to meet him. 

The ride was relatively quiet, both men in their own worlds as anxiety creeped in. They were both older, Eren was 23, Yuri 22, and they were just starting to make it to the Grand Prix. They were nobodies, but at least they had each other. Yuri sighed heavily, being more prone to nerves than his best friend.  
“We must almost be there.” Eren said, smiling softly at Yuri. Eren was a stubborn, hardheaded man but he had always been gentle with Yuri.  
“I’m nervous,” Yuri replied, feeling bile burning his throat, “we need to practice tonight.” 

“We will. Let’s get settled first, okay?” Eren asked, but Yuri knew it wasn’t a suggestion, but a demand. Yuri just nodded, looking back out the window. In the distance a large hotel was shining. It looked like it was mostly made of glass. All Yuri knew was that all the men would be sharing the pent house for a week until the next competition. That meant that he would be staying in the same area as Victor and that made his stomach swirl uncomfortably.

They pulled up in front of the hotel and Yuri thanked and paid the driver while Eren grabbed their bags. The bulk of their belongings would be shipped to them. They walked inside and Yuri pulled out his badge to get him into their room. After a few minutes of typing away, she grabbed his badge and scanned it in. She handed them four room cards, two each, and led them to an elevator. Yuri scanned his new room card and the elevator jolted to life, sending them up all 17 stories.  
When the door dinged open, Eren hesitantly stepped onto the marble floor first. Down a small hallway was a door, large and ominous. Behind it was the unknown. Were they there first? Last? Was Victor there, or Levi? Both boys looked at the other, hoping to find encouragement in each other.  
“You first,” Eren said timidly, shoving Yuri forward gently. The Japanese boy squeaked at the contact but walked forward slowly, scanning his card on the door. It clicked open gently and they walked in cautiously. 

It was silent. They looked at each other and knew exactly what to do. Yuri laughed, taking off through the house, leaving Eren behind.  
“YURI!” Eren shrieked, carrying the heavy load made him fall behind, “CHEATER!!” he yelled after his friend, but Yuri was long gone. He followed the giggles until he found Yuri sprawled out on a bed right off the living room. “Bastard.” Eren huffed, throwing the luggage down. They always raced to see who could get to the room first and whoever lost had to unpack. 

“Let’s look around and then we can unpack,” Yuri suggested, face flush from the sprint he made. Eren beamed, hearing ‘we’ and not ‘you’. They checked out the bathroom across the hall, it was dark and modern with a large tile shower and a deep jet tub. The rest of the rooms all had bathrooms looking the same. They all had king sized beds, all decorated similarly. Next they checked out the living room. It was gorgeous with dark blue walls and a giant white couch and matching seats. The walls were glass and showed the ocean Yuri had already fallen in love with. There was a huge TV on the wall and a bar that showed the open kitchen. Yuri went to the kitchen, admiring the dark cabinets and sparkling cream granite. It was like a dream being in such an expensive home. 

He opened the fridge to find it fully stocked and the raven grabbed a bottle of water for himself and one for Eren. He stalked back into the living room to give Eren his water only to find it empty. He panicked, looking desperately for his friend. 

“Yuri,” Eren called, his muffled voice still audible from outside. Yuri looked to find him on the balcony. Yuri stepped over the threshold to the outside and immediately felt at peace. 

“This is,” Yuri started, leaning against the railing beside Eren.

“Amazing.” The other man finished, leaning against other affectionately. Yuri let out a breath he had been holding since he found out they were coming to Barcelona months ago. It felt right being here, being with his best friend through this. They stood outside in the breeze admiring the ocean for a while before it was apparent they were neglecting their duties. They had to unpack, and they definitely had to get on the ice and practice. Reluctantly, Yuri pulled his friend back inside and towards their shared accommodations.

Eren hanged the clothes in the closet while Yuri unpacked their toiletries in the bathroom. It took thirty minutes to get things to where Yuri felt comfortable and organized. Eren laid on the bed and sighed contently. He switched on their TV and flipped through the channels until he found something for the pair to watch. It was still early and everyone would be arriving before long so Yuri decided to take a nap. He grabbed his stuffed poodle toy and snuggled up to Eren’s side, falling into sleep quickly. Eren was used to his friend’s quirks and didn’t mind. He gently stroked Yuri’s ebony locks and changed the channel to cartoons while the other slept soundly.  
Jet lag caused Eren to crash not long after Yuri and they woke up around 11pm. They had been asleep for several hours, much to Yuri’s distress, and hadn’t made it to the rink. Celestino would be there tomorrow and would expect perfection.

“Yuri,” Eren sighed sleepily, pulling out of his friend’s cuddly grasp and standing up to stretch his long, languid body, “We have 24 access to the rink, remember? We can go now.” Yuri nodded in agreement, they wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Yuri agreed, suddenly excited again. They dressed in simple sweat pants and T-shirts before quietly making their way out of the dark penthouse. Everyone was either still not their or passed out. They went down the elevator and walked out to the street, flagging down a cab. 

It was late but the streets were very much still alive with an eclectic mix of people. Yuri loved the atmosphere, rolling down his window and letting the still warm sea breeze cascade across his features. Beside him Eren let out a content sigh, filling his longs with the salty air. The ride to the rink was filled with laughs and sightseeing as they rode through the center of town. They just enjoyed each other’s company, both thankful for the other.

“Wow,” was all Yuri could say as they say as they pulled into the parking lot of the rink. It was HUGE! The building was several stories high and modernly designed. They had never skated anyway so large before and they were itching to get inside. As usual Eren grabbed their bag with their skating supplies and Yuri paid the driver before they walked up to the door, scanning their badges to get access to the inside. The lights automatically turned on, revealing how large the venue really was. It was like nothing they had ever experienced.

As usual Eren led the way, trying to find his way towards the locker room so they could change. After a few wrong turns they it, making quick work of putting on their skates, carefully placing their guards on the precious blades, before making their way to the ice. After a 14 hour flight, both Yuri and Eren were excited to stretch their legs. They performed their typical warm up stretches for an hour. Eren, as usual, needed Yuri’s help. He was much taller than and not nearly as limber as his smaller friend. 

They did their secret lucky high-five before stepping on the ice, as per custom, before they took off to race for a couple laps. Yuri was always faster than Eren, and tonight was no different. They laughed through the final lap, Yuri cheering as he crossed the imaginary finish line first. The other slid to a halt, covering his friend with finely shaved cold ice. The shock on Yuri’s face made Eren fall to the ice in a fit of laughter and the Japanese man couldn’t help but join him. 

“Y-you’re,” He said between giggles, “an ass, you know that?” 

“That’s why you love me.” Eren retorted, helping his best friend up. Yuri shoved him playfully.

“Yeah, I suppose. Wanna run through our programs?” The raven asked. Eren nodded, moving off the ice to give Yuri the room he needed. They had the same coach, he knew Yuri’s skate as well as he knew his own. 

The Japanese man skated to the middle of the ice, taking a deep breath before imagining his music playing in his head. He moved so gracefully through his free skate and Eren couldn’t help but feel envious of Yuri’s pure talent. He always opened himself up like Eren had never been able to do, leaving his heart and soul on the ice with every performance. His theme was ‘Happiness is’ and Eren knew that Yuri’s happiness had always been skating. 

Yuri would be skating to an original work created by one of his college friends and they both knew the program enough to imagine the whole effect of his skate with the music and costume added. It would surely be beautiful. His footwork and clean jumps would get him high scores hopefully, he had been working with Yuri on his jumps all season. 

When he was done, Eren hugged him and told him to take a rest while he ran through his program. Eren’s theme was desire. It was not what he wanted to choose but Celestino wanted him to challenge himself and everyone knew Eren was way too goofy to be considered sexual on any level. He usually had tons of jumps and spins in his programs but like Eren had to work with Yuri on his Jumps, Yuri had been working with him of his technical footwork. 

He skated to the middle of the rink and closed his eyes, imagining the chairs being full of people. He heard his music playing in mind, his favorite band Panic! At the Disco’s ‘Its Better If You Do’. He smiled at the adrenaline rush he felt when he skated to the chorus in the past, though the lyrics had to be changed to be appropriate for his skate. He took a deep breath before he started. He skate was full of energy and was supposed to have major sex appeal considering his theme, but he struggled feeling sexy. He landed all his jumps perfectly, but he lacked the desire it would take it win the Gold. 

When he was done, he was a panting mess in the middle of the ice. Yuri skated up and romped him, knocking them down. 

“You did great,” Yuri encouraged, lying beside his friend. 

“I don’t feel sexy.” Eren sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“I know you don’t,” Yuri snickered, turning on his side to look at the German, "you could always think about Levi."

“Tch, as if.” He retorted, standing up and helping Yuri to his feet. 

They worked on Eren’s footwork for a little while before a door opened. Yuri looked up curiously to see who could be coming in at such an hour. For a few seconds there was silence before two men stepped into view. Eren was skating backwards into a jump, blissfully unaware they were now in the presence of Victor Nikiforov and Levi Ackerman.


	2. Meet the Seme's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I INTRODUCE VIKTOR AND LEVI!! You get to see some of the dynamic between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complements of our other wonderful author. Enjoy!

Even fan favorite Viktor Nikiforov's smooth heavily Russian-accented, loud voice seemed to be eagerly devoured by the sheer size of their giant venue as the duo entered the building- which didn't really feel so giant to the five-time consecutive World Championship winner. Probably because this wasn't his first rodeo in the beautiful Barcelona, Spain- and certainly wouldn’t be his last, either. 

"-says the guy who wanted to visit absolutely everything that Barcelona has to offer the moment we landed." A much shorter man and, somehow, equally as much as a fan favorite as Viktor himself, Levi Ackerman, snorted, his voice dripping with cold sarcasm as he followed rather closely beside his 'friend', nearing ever closer to the rink- but not yet close enough to hear or see if anyone else was on the ice. Viktor laughed off his sarcasm with the extreme ease of a pro and gently elbowed him in the side, raising his brows as that large charming smile of his darted across his face.

"Oi, Levi, you need to learn to live a little and have some fun for once, it's not all about skating you know!" Viktor suggested light heartedly. Viktor and Levi- it was hard to imagine such contradicting, sheer polar opposites to get along in the same room, much less to actually be caught hang out together off the rink; and even seeming close enough to perhaps use the very tentative word 'friend' to describe their bond. 

Viktor with his kind and charming exterior, always trying to please and wow his fans both on and off the ice. He emitted a rather warm and trusting aura, like that of a comforting flame licking the wood of a fireplace in the middle of a cold winter. Even the sound and tone of voice was very smooth and comforting, even though the words that fell from his lips could borderline idiotic due to his playful tendencies and overall laid back and go-with-the-flow nature. Tall, once long now shortened silver hair, gentle soft blue eyes like the calm ocean, long lithe muscles, elegant flowing movements.

And then... there was Levi, who was nothing even close to charming but instead nearly downright unapproachable. He never once tried to please all his adoring fans, and definitely didn't have the endgame to wow the crowd during his routines but instead skated for his own determination and accord- he skated to win. His own aura was cold, off-putting, and even borderline confrontational and always bored or unamused. If Viktor was the warm flame protecting inhabitants from the cold, Levi was the ice and snow that he protected them from that threatened to eat them alive when given the chance. The sound of his voice was quiet but demanding, like a leader that had earned and deserved all the respect he received and definitely was a cold tone of authority. Much like his tone anytime Levi opened his mouth he was always offending people both physically around him and nationally- many reports had learned that interviewing the enigmatic skater was indeed a death sentence for both Levi's PR and their own. His remarks were often very blunt and always held the tone of insult to them, he had absolutely no filter and a very serious nature that matched. Short undercut black hair, deep piercing brown almost black eyes smoldering like the burning sands of a desert, short powerful muscles, terse, abrupt, but swift movements.

Stark. Complete. Opposites. 

"And you realize it's that sort of attitude that will finally be your downfall, Viktor. Don't you?" Levi's words were cold- but Viktor had been around Levi enough to understand that in his own strange way this warning was indeed a sign that he cared about the Russian... and naturally Viktor only smiled and shrugged, once again blowing it off. Levi snorted and continued, "And once you fall, I will be there to snatch your spot away." 

Viktor quirked a silver brow at the small smirk that had quickly darted across the other skater's face, and the pride that seemed to swell from him- even though his words were nearly cruel to the ears... but the smile never left his face. "I feel like you say this every year though, hmm, if you're so sure-" his smile slowly morphed into a near-smirk of his own, but to the untrained eye it was still a warm and fuzzy smile that only he was capable of however the next words that fell from his mouth were completely contradictory; "- want to place a bet on it?" A silent challenge. 

Viktor and Levi always traded blows - figuratively of course- on the rink, but ultimately it never ceased to fail, Viktor always came out the one on top in the very end, and Levi always a very close second. Where Viktor won gold, Levi won silver. Every. Single. Year. And it was through this endless silent battle of wills between the Russian and Frenchman that somewhere, somehow, something formed between the two of them- something more than just two competitors who struggled endlessly against their adversary to win... something akin to a very weird friendship, only proof enough that opposites did indeed attract each other. However, no matter how odd their friendship seemed to be, it worked out well for them. The easy-going Viktor found Levi's sarcasm and crude jokes absolutely entertaining, and Levi tolerated Viktor's enthusiasm and warmth, only losing it when the man decided to get physical and actually touch him in the form of a hug. Like the awkward friendship between a friendly dog and a loner cat. Both respected the other considerably and found him a more-than-worthy adversary.   
"If I win," Viktor continued, "you have to pay for-" 

"Shh." Levi suddenly froze in his place, eyes glued to the rink, entire body stiff and rigid. However, the ever-oblivious Viktor continued, eyes on Levi as he continued on with their terms.  
"- our dinner the entire time- hm?" he finally stopped, giving the dark-haired man a curious glance. Levi shot forward and snatched Viktor by the arm, pulling him to a complete stop before they reached the rink and stood up on the tips of his toes to just barely able to place a hand against his mouth to effectively silence the rambling Russian. 

"Be quiet, you idiot." He growled lowly now before releasing him and nodding over toward the rink finally catching the sound of two other skater's voices. Viktor followed his gaze toward the two blurs that now darted a few laps around the rink, appearing to be racing each other as a warm up before their actual routine. Or at least, logically it had to be since this rink was only open to the skaters for the Cup of Spain... but if not for that major detail the two appeared to just be regular young adults paling around on the ice. Levi put a finger to his lips in a silent motion to stay quiet as he slowly crept his way toward the stands. Viktor read his body language with ease; reconnaissance, he wanted to watch their competition and see how well - or poor- they were. 

Although he personally was against silently spying on the other skaters, he willingly followed the Frenchmen without so much a peep telling himself that this was less of spying and more of... simply just viewing. For pleasure. Besides, skaters could always change up what they wanted to do for their routines. By the time the two males had made it to the empty stands completely unnoticed by the other duo who seemed to be so engrossed in each other that they didn't even see them slip in- the race had concluded and the much faster of the two, the raven-haired fellow, was being helped off the ice by his friend/companion/partner...?

"I wonder..." Levi murmured under his breath, eyes locked onto the brunette that was down there with him. Did he recognize him or something or-? Viktor didn't have much time to ponder, the way Levi's eyes were so interestingly glued to the ice the Russian couldn't help but follow his lead- and was happy he did so. The raven had taken to the middle of the rink while his friend moved off the ice to give him some room- he was performing his program, what luck-! Viktor tilted his head with interested, as the male began his first set of jumps, gliding silently to the music he had clearly memorized that now played effortlessly in his head and was absolutely mesmerized by the male performing in front of him. 

His bright blue eyes widened with surprise, sparkling with excitement and wonder, lips parting as he sucked in a deep breath- and the Russian was completely unaware of the fact that he'd nearly been holding his breath in the entire time, during the raven's entire performance because it was.... breathtaking. He glided across the ice, his muscles gently brushing and moving easily underneath his skin as he moved. Like a raven's feathers in the lighting of the pale moonlight, his black hair seemed to slowly turn colors from a deep black into a midnight deep blue. And those deep, deep, intelligent, concentrated brown eyes... This male- he reminded Viktor a lot of himself when he was younger, his movements were elegant and graceful, as fluid as water running through a river bed, and beautiful. It was as if the male cut himself open and let the entire world see who he was on the ice, becoming one with the music in his head and letting the rhythm effortlessly take him through the motions and jumps. Sure, the Russian's keen gaze picked up on a few errors such as stance, positioning, and technical footwork along with the ability for more -or fewer- jumps to make the program even better- but nothing that was fatal or even close to it. He was... beautiful, passionate, and happy... his performance drew Viktor in and lit a fire deep within his belly in a way that he hadn't ever felt with another skater, even one such as Levi. It was new... inspiring... ... and disappointing when it finally drew to a close, and Viktor finally released his breath.

The duo in the stands were both speechless over his nearly flawless performance, and it took everything Viktor had in his power not to stand and start clapping and cheering in the form of a standing innovation. In fact, if not for Levi's hand on his elbow, he would have done just that-! The Frenchman had read his mind. They shared a look as the raven collected himself on the ice and his brunette friend approached to wrap his arms around him in a comforting hug of adoration. Then it seemed like it was his turn, they traded places on the ice... Having high expectations from the other's partner thanks to his performance, both men moved to the edges of their seat, eyes closely focused on the brunette in the middle of the rink, waiting for any signs of movement.... Especially Levi who had taken his skates out during the raven's performance to obsessively clean the blades with a soft rag until they were spick and span, flawless, scratch-free, and had not a single ounce of dirt or debris on them. Then the Frenchman had stopped cleaning to once again oddly focused on the brunette.

After a few minutes of baited silence, finally he began to move to his own vastly different melody in his head- and it was almost painfully easy to tell, unlike the male before him. His jump sequences were landed with the sheer ease of a professional... and yet... something appeared to be missing during the entire thing. Viktor couldn't put his finger on it, but this boy lacked something that his partner seemed to have plenty of. The Russian wasn't drawn in, and Levi… blue eyes cut a look over toward his friend... Who... appeared.... angry? Levi watched the brunette on the ice, mentally going through lists and check marks for performance much like a judge would, keen, intelligent, careful detail-oriented eyes judging him on every move like he had originally done for the raven.

Yet, as the brunette's program slowly progressed on... the look in his piercing gaze slowly transformed from sheer curiosity and interest... into one of distaste and disappointment, almost visibly wrinkling his nose. While Viktor himself couldn't pinpoint the youth's issues, Levi almost immediately could; his lack of performance. This boy had all the materials in front of him to win, had the ability, the jump capability, the endurance, the height, all of it- but he lacked the will to use it all together, only wanting to show off his jumps versus truly work on his technical skills and performance. He didn't have enough esteem- no desire to win. And it was... disgusting. An impressing show now turned pathetic and boring due to his lack of will to win he was just silently skating to the motions- it was as if he was putting himself down thanks to his friend who seemed to easily outshine him with his own light.

A shadow. 

It made Levi sick to think that he'd just let all his talent go to waste like that without even batting an eyelash while someone like him had to work hard to get to where he was at now and comfortably stand besides, and eventually over, Viktor the undefeated champion. After another minute or so of just watching the brunette as if waiting for something to change in his performance and realizing that it wouldn't, suddenly Levi abruptly stood and brushed his way past Viktor almost irritably, clearly making his way toward the locker room. Viktor was taken by surprise, immediately stood and chased after him, casting one single look over his shoulder back at the raven before following closely behind Levi toward the locker room to change. 

The air that the much shorter male put off was indeed threatening, a rare moment when Viktor understood not to say anything at all. Levi had become agitated for some reason that his friend just couldn't understand. Finally, once they reached the locker room and the duo was in the middle of changing Levi finally spoke his first words since watching both programs- er well, one entire one and not even half of the other. 

“Did you see that?" Levi asked, not even meeting Viktor’s gaze.

"See what?" Viktor answered softly, as he slid his black t-shirt over his head, back to Levi.

"You can't tell me you didn't see it in the second program." The raven snapped, facing Viktor.

"Oh, you mean the brunette?" Viktor turned around on heel now to face Levi- and froze. The Frenchman's piercing narrowed eyes were watching him carefully as if silently daring him to say no. 

"Yes." Levi replied coldly, leaning against the lockers. He look tired.

"I could tell he was.... lacking... something?" Viktor added with a tilt of his head, long finger moving up to his lips in thought as his eyes raised toward the ceiling, "I'm just not exactly sure to what that may be-"

"Desire." Levi said absently, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Hmm?" Viktor looked at his friend now, brows furrowed with curiosity- what had gotten into Levi? Why was he being so serious about this? Didn't this just mean easy competition?

"That boy, he had the potential..." he sounded... a bit... hopeful? No, that wasn't possible, Viktor had to be misplacing that emotion- but his next words were dripping with venom and anger; Levi opened his eyes and cast Victor a sharp glare, "but he's blowing it." 

Victor didn’t reply, just simply sat on the bench and started putting on his skates, followed by his friend. Levi finished shining his skates once more before quickly lacing up and making his way out of the locker room and back toward the rink. He was in quite the mood to practice- which wasn't unusual when he was brooding. Viktor let out a soft sigh and shook his head lightly before doing the same and following beside him closely. 

"Well, each person has their own reason for skating, don't they?" Viktor chuckled softly, trying to ease the mood and tension of his friend- however, it was all in vain as they neared closer toward the rink. "C'mon, at least try to be a little sociable, you know it wouldn't kill you~!" 

Oh, but if looks could kill, Viktor would have succumbed to that cruel glare that was shot from the corner of Levi's vision right toward his direction. They were only a few feet from the other skaters now.

"Hellloooooo! ~" Viktor called out pleasantly, waving in a grand fashion to the both of the other skaters, a large charming smile covering his face. He seemed so blissfully unaware of how attractive he was. Levi winced at the sound of Viktor's loud voice echoing across the walls now, completely taken by surprise by his sudden introduction.

Yuri, who had been watching Eren do his triple axel again, turned to see who could be there at such a late hour, only to meet the soft blue eyes of Viktor himself. A loud gasp escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Eren, who had been skating backwards into a triple Axel, landed harshly on his hand before picking himself up and skating to his friend’s side. He looked between Viktor and Yuri, not knowing what to do. He knew one of the two of them needed to say something but he wanted Yuri to be the first to speak to Viktor. After a few long seconds, Yuri's mind began to function again and he blushed furiously, waving back weakly.

"U-um, Hello," Yuri squeaked, making Eren internally deadpan. The German sighed, elbowing Yuri inconspicuously trying to remind him WHO he was taking to. Eren knew he needed to intervene and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Sorry it has been so long. Moving forward I guess I will be doing this story solo. :( 
> 
> I need a good BETA and someone to bounce ideas off with if anyone is interested! Shoot me a message. 
> 
> I am starting the next chapter tomorrow! Give me a couple days to update. The holidays make it hard to find time.

Viktor's brow quirked interestedly at Yuri's reaction but the charming smile never once fell away from his face, in fact it even seemed to grow at his realization; ah, so it looked like he was definitely another fan, how delightful! Especially since this one was fairly talented! A quiet almost awkward silence fell between them as the young raven skater waited patiently for the other to greet him back- well, the silence wasn't awkward at all for the usually social and unfazed Viktor as it had to have been for Yuri. 

Levi's expression remained pressed into a thin-lined scowl as he crossed his arms and averted his eyes somewhere else, disinterested in their current conversation and asocial per usual. As the heat slowly began to rise to the younger skater's cheeks causing them to turn a cute red, the boy finally seemed able to speak- in an even cuter higher pitch than normal. With a small squeak Yuri waved back weakly. This earned a small chuckle from the Russian and an eye roll from his French companion. 

"Yes, hellloo there~! Are you finished with the rink?" He tilted his head a bit, his beautiful silver hair falling a little further into his crystal blue eyes. "We would really like to practice a little too if you are, stretch the legs from the long trip~" he winked charmingly, "If you know what I mean." Levi snorted at Viktor’s response.  
Eren, who barely landed his triple axel after realizing they weren't alone, skidded to a halt at Yuri's side. He knew his best friend was shy, and adding his handsome idol into the mix wouldn't help at all. He didn't want Yuri to look silly so he stepped in. 

"Hey,” Eren greeted back lamely, “The rinks big enough to share." He stated simply, even though he knew they would be leaving soon. Seeming weak in front of the men didn't seem like a good idea. Yuri seemed to wake out of his daze at Eren's voice and grabbed onto the back of his loose shirt. The German looked back at his friend curiously, seeing the discomfort on his face. "What?" Eren whispered, turning to give Yuri his full attention. The Japanese man peeked around Eren at the other men quickly.

"I want to leave." Yuri stated nervously, turning an embarrassing shade of tomato red. He hadn't even been able to introduce himself to Victor…

"Actually, it’s all yours." Eren suddenly announced, turning back around and pulling Yuri by his wrist towards the pair waiting to skate. As the duo moved to pass by and exit, Viktor suddenly caught Yuri's other wrist and before Eren could react, he pulled the boy in, completely flush with his body. The senior skater smiled warmly, as he stared deeply into those soft gentle brown eyes, their faces only a mere inch from each other as he just barely looked down at the man pressed against him. 

"You know~," he spoke softly as he leaned in to where he could talk in his ear: his smooth accented voice nearly caressing the other skater's shell. "It's rude not to introduce yourself," Viktor then pulled away just enough to once again look him in the eyes, an all knowing playful smile covering his expression. "But that's okay, I could tell just by your skating that you were pretty shy. Is this why you didn't want me to be skating out here with you?" He winked before chuckling lightly, "You should work on that- otherwise I can see lots of potential in you."

Meanwhile, the moment Viktor had snatched Yuri from Eren's hold, Levi huffed in minor annoyance and made a move to block him off from his friend just in case the kid decided to do anything he might regret. He seemed like the hot-headed type... However, he said not a word to the other skater, in fact he let his eyes wander toward anything besides him in a show of his stereotypical disinterest as he crossed his arms. Truthfully, partially from his annoyance with his silver haired friend- he was just ready to skate, why did he have to involve these other two beings?

"S-sorry..." Yuri replied lamely, ripping his eyes from the taller man’s intense gaze. Viktor was warm and it was welcomed after coming off the ice. "I'm Katsuki Yuri...my friend is Eren Yeager." Eren, who had been debating easily reaching over Levi's head to grab his friend, looked at Victor and nodded in greeting. He eyed Levi suspiciously, not really thinking much of his crush at all in person.

He was short, way shorter then Eren imagined, and boy did he look mean. He wasn't the sexy skater the German had expected. Yuri made no move to pull away from Victor and Eren wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't see his friend to get a reading on how Yuri was reacting. 

"Well, we really should be going." Eren finally spoke after a few awkward seconds. His words seemed to be completely ignored.

"Katsuki Yuri... Hmm, it rolls off the tongue quite pleasantly, doesn't it? I like it, it seems to suit you~" Viktor's grin never faltered only widening at the younger skater's absolutely adorable shyness, even at Eren's constant attempts for both to slip out of the rink and head back to where they were all staying at the hotel. Especially since the boy didn't even move to pull away, almost as if he didn't mind being held so closely- not that Viktor could blame him. Skating in the rink after a while could make one quite chilly! And before Viktor could say anything else about them staying any longer or about how amazed and taken aback he was by Yuri's skating- shockingly the tiny Frenchman spoke up, his voice authoritative and demanding, in stark contrast to his short, small frame. His intense narrowed eyed gaze finally seemed to see the German boy in front of him as their eyes finally locked, and he quirked a brow provokingly. He'd caught the look Eren had given him, even if in passing- and it annoyed him. 

"Nonsense," He barked sarcastically, looking back over his shoulder toward the now wide-eyed Viktor who simply stared at him with dismay. The Russian knew it was highly unusual for his friend to want to be around others, much less actually suggest someone to hang around and watch them perform, "As you said, there is plenty of room on the rink for all of us, besides-" his sharp gaze turned back toward Eren now, his tone practically dripping with a heated sarcasm that just dared the German to do something, his cruel smirk only adding fuel to the flame; "It appears to me that you need the most time to practice out of every one of us here." 

A direct blow, an insult, right to Eren's face about his performance... Viktor knew Levi picked fights easily with his cold attitude and brute honesty even if he didn't try to, and he regretted that he hadn't been able to catch his friend in enough time to avoid another one. So, all the Russian could do now was wait with baited breath for something to happen- the entire rink grew deadly silence as a heavy thick tension fell between all the skaters.

Yuri pulled away from Viktor gently, and walked timidly towards his best friend. He knew Eren was pissed at Levi's words and he needed to intervene quickly. As mean as Levi was, he was fairly sure Eren could break him in half.

"Let's go, Eren," Yuri said softly, grabbing the taller boys sleeve to get his attention, but the German was staring intently at Levi. He was pissed, so pissed he was frozen. The last time Yuri had seen that, some man at a bar ended up in the back of an ambulance. "What was that, bastard?" Eren asked, taking a step towards Levi, Yuri still hanging desperately to his sleeve. Yuri gave Viktor a nervous glance, he seemed sensible and would hopefully get Levi to back down.  
“I didn’t stutter, brat,” the raven snapped, taking a step forward. If he had been taller, we would practically chest to chest with Eren now. 

“Fuck you,” Eren sneered after a few seconds of heated silence, his piercing emerald eyes boring down at Levi, “I would kick your midget ass…but you’re not worth getting kicked out over.” 

Yuri stared in disbelief as Eren turned and headed past him, back towards the locker room. Eren never took the high road when it came to fighting. He shot Viktor a shy glance before hurrying after his friend. 

Eren was getting undressed when Yuri found him, getting ready to take a shower. Wordlessly, the raven grabbed two towels and started to undress as well. He was accustomed to seeing his best friend naked, it was just like that when you participated in competitive sports. He wasn’t sexually attracted to his best friend, even if Eren was an incredibly fit, tan Greek God. 

“That little bastard is lucky.” Eren blurted, breaking the silence. Yuri smiled weakly, throwing a towel at the back of Eren’s head playfully. 

“I don’t know,” he replied, wrapping himself around the waist, “he might have gave you a run for your money. It’s always the ones you don’t expect…” 

“Yeah right! That old fart needs to stay on lollipop lane.” Eren mumbled the last part, making Yuri giggle. They pair left for the showers, cold feet patting on the floor. The showers were nice, large black tile and stainless steel. The stalls were large and clean. Eren took the first stall and Yuri decided to shower right beside him. The Japanese fiddled with the water handle, turning his water as hot as possible, trying to warm up after spending so much time on the cold ice. He hung his towel on the hook outside his stall and stepped into the scalding spray with a content sigh. He felt his body immediately relax, and all his worries about the competition wash down the drain like muddy water. 

“Incoming!” Eren screeched and Yuri ducked, covering his head with his arms as the bottle of shampoo they shared hit the tile floor beside his feet harshly. He huffed at Eren’s usual disregard for his safety and picked up the ragged bottle, popping the cap open and pouring some of the light green liquid on his hand. He lathered it up, tugging his fingers through his messy raven hair. He rinsed his hair, moving his hands down his face, neck, over his sensitive nipples and over his chiseled abs until he felt something hard and gasped. 

“You okay?” Came Eren’s concerned voice and Yuri turned red. He was sporting a boner. In the showers. Next to his best friend. What was he going to do now? 


End file.
